Lulu and Tia
by Kyletra
Summary: Glimpses into the more private moments of Equestrian Royalty. Starts with a Nightmare Night chapter.
1. Daydreams and Nightmares

Nightmare Night, a holiday devoted completely, if somewhat misguidedly, to Princess Luna. The subjects dressed up, and much merriment was had by all. But, except, of course, the Princess herself. Celestia sighed, seeing the state her sibling was in. But at this point comforting words only reinforced the poor mood.

_Luna, I've told you again and again. Your powers came back slowly, but that didn't mean you had to lock yourself away from the subjects. I know it's hard, to be thrust into a time where all the old faces are gone. But we are Alicorns, and we must always bear the weight of knowing we will outlive ALL our subjects. _

Celestia sat next to her brooding sister, who barely grunted at the presence. Down below in Canterlot, a massive festival was going on. Squinting, the Princesses could just make out the red and yellow metal costume their "nephew" had decided to wear that year.

"I see Blueblood had recovered well from being turned to stone."

Celestia nodded, heaving a rare disappointed sigh.

"Yes, it's amazing what a few generations of marrying outside the family does for the nobles. He's the first one not to be born with a medical issue in quite a while. The whole idea of maintaining the "Royal blood" thankfully died out before they ended up with something that wouldn't pass for a pony. I actually had to sign a document saying his great-great-grandfather wasn't a Alicorn. He was a pegasus with a very large forehead..."

Luna shivered at the mental image. _Well, who knows. Maybe some of the Royal blood they were trying to concentrate finally took effect..._ The Princesses fell into silence, watching the festivities. After a moment, Celestia gave a casual glance in the direction of Ponyville.

"You know, Twilight sent me a very interesting letter the other day. She was so excited to be able to finish her costume in time. The name is something right out of the past. She had researched him in some dusty tome of nearly forgotten Unicorn history. Does the name Star Swirl the Bearded ring a bell, sister?"

Luna stared blankly as the mental images of a young unicorn in a shabby robe shot by.

"Bearded? He barely had enough fuzz to cover a peach, let alone be described as Bearded!"

The Princess nodded, similar memories floating in her mind.

"Yes, but he was still one of my favorite students, though he never earned the right to private tutorship. He became quite adapt at reinventing the way food was handled. Quite fortunate timing as well, as there was a bacteria going around that made water and food that wouldn't make you sick quite the rarity in the outer regions. I offered him a role as an adviser, but you remember him. So modest and withdrawn, hated the spotlight."

Luna smiled, remember the deep blush on the unicorn's un-bearded face at the praise the Princesses piled on his budding skills. Two vases he had crafted were still in her chambers, the glaze having preserved them for the ages.

"I think I'm beginning to see a pattern of talented, humble unicorns who gain your favor, Sister. I never got to say good bye to him though. I shall miss our old friend"

Celestia nudged her sister, then stood up suddenly. The shift knocked Luna on her sided, confusion preventing her from moving for a moment.

"This isn't right. Why should you be here thinking back on old friends, when you ought to be out gaining new ones? Remembrance has a time and a place, but that surely shouldn't be done on YOUR night. Luna, grab your cloak. I'm sending you to Ponyville to reacquaint yourself with the populace."

Luna scrambled upright, staring at her older sister in deeper confusion.

"Why Ponyville? Shouldn't I integrate with the subjects in Canterlot first?"

Celestia rummaged through her sister's wardrobe, which despite expectations was surprisingly full, though mainly of dresses worn once and tossed aside in favor of the stylish yet simple regalia of their station. Pulling out the brown cloak, she tossed it at her sibling.

"No, certainly not. While we should love and tolerate our little ponies, the ones of Canterlot are... well. The modern pony would call them "stuck up", but let's just go the politer route and say they're require a bit more patience than I think you're capable of tonight."

"IS THAT SOME SORT OF INSULT, SISTER?"

Luna gasped, Celestia rolling her eyes at the slip. Luna looked embarrassed, outright ashamed that she'd raised her voice to her sister.

"The Royal Canterlot voice... have you heard me use it at all lately? Since you've returned? At all? Please, pageantry will only get you so far. Although... yes... I have an idea."

Celestia's innocent smile sent a tingle down the other Princess' spine. _Oh, however this ends, I feel I won't be very happy when all is said and done..._

Roughly half an hour later. Luna stood beside a chariot, shaking her head furiously.

"Oh no. Nonono. I will not ride in this garish thing. I have wings of my own, and speaking of wings..."

The two guards Celestia had chosen for this task beamed at each other. With a smidgen of Alicorn magic, their hides and wings changed into fearsome forms unlike any seen by ponykind. The bat's wings were an especially nice touch to them, the illusion surprisingly detailed.

"Look, the skin ripples just like my feathers are! Your Highness, would it be alright if we could stick like this for a while? This will make for quite the costume when we go to the Guard's Get-Together later."

Celestia smiled softly, while intimidated the guard into silence by accident.

"You two honestly enjoy this illusion? Hmm... Luna will always need personal escorts anyway. How would you feel about being promoted to Royal Attendants for her? This includes the raise in pay, though the hours will shift a bit."

The guards looked over at the other Princess who looked as if she were praying for them not to.

"Did I mention your new uniform will be... the very costume you are in now?"

The two pegasi, young and excited barely needed a moment to confer on it.

"It would be an absolute honor to more personally serve Her Majesty Luna, Princess of the Night."

The two bowed, a low groan of embarrassment sounding from the younger Alicorn. Celestia let them hitch themselves to the chariot as she pulled Luna aside.

"Sister, tonight is Nightmare Night. There is a bit of...procedure in it all. Just trust my word, making your entrance like this will cement the moment in the minds of anypony there. Be confident, be outgoing. And do not let your temper get the better of you."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _Mother_. May I go play now?"

Celestia watched them from the balcony as they faded into the distance. _Ok, knowing how little sisters work, she'll ignore most of what I said, but I can't be blamed for trying to warn her. Of course, now that she's out of the castle...I think I'll crash the Guards' party as I normally do each year._

_ I wonder if any of the other guards are bold enough to "attend" to Royalty tonight? Oh, I'm terrible. Now, where did I put that Wonder Mare costume? It was quite popular the last time I wore it twenty years ago. Nopony should notice._

…

Did I use Tia, Molestia, or Trollestia in all this? I think all three, but not all at once. I've been meaning to start a more solid look at Luna and/or Celestia, so this seemed as good a place as any to start.

I hope you guys like this, this was funner to write than yesterday's was, that's for sure. Followers of Ask /THE/ Blueblood will enjoy the nod. Is it weird I write fan-fiction, yet gush more about other fan works than the actual show most days?

Kyle


	2. No Clue

"But mostly, it's about having fun together..."

Celestia put down the letter, the first she had received from the Bearer of Generosity. She thought of her own dear sister, still trying so hard to adjust to modern times. _Little Lulu's been trying, the night club especially She's gaining confidence but because of that... we've barely had time for each other._

Celestia sighed, and in an instant she felt the weight of the past press down upon her. _We've missed a thousand years of growth and bonding. So much time we should have been getting closer, helping each other. In all this time, I... I've forgotten so much about my own dear sister. And I've changed so very much, she must have a hard time knowing me as well. _

The Sun Goddess stood up, looking through the books scattered throughout her study. As she did so, an elderly unicorn stepped into the room, pushing a cart with tea and small snacks. His skin was wrinkled, fur bleached white with age, though a few red strands of hair still hid in his wispy beard. However, his eyes shone like the rising sun, which was both his name and cutie mark. Rising Sun is many things, but at the moment, head servant was his role.

"Your Highness. You've been so engrossed with the letter you missed the official tea time. The others thought it would be best to leave you alone, though I thought it best to bring you something anyway."

The Princess nodded in acknowledgment, still looking through old tomes.

"Thank you, would you kindly give me two lumps of sug-"

"Two lumps of sugar, no milk, and drop of peppermint oil. You have asked for the same cup for the last thirty years, My Princess. Do you think I would have forgotten overnight? I also have brought along a light salad, rather than the usual cucumber sandwiches. By the looks of things, you're in need of a solid bite to eat."

Celestia smiled softly, hiding her rolling eyes by focusing on the books. _Ah, here we go._ She pulled out an old and tattered book, dust puffing out as she opened it. Rising Sun sneezed to the side, mindful not to spoil the tea.

"My, that's an old one. What, pray tell, is it about?"

"Not so much what, my little pony, as WHO. This, and she'd hate to find this out, is Luna's personal journal. From before her... episode."

The unicorn gave a hard look at the Princess, who was sipping her tea peacefully as she read.

"You mean you're reading your sister's diary? Isn't that... below you, My Princess?"

Celestia waved it off. _Yes, it is. But I'd hate to upset Luna by having to ask her things I, by rights, should still have ground into me. For example, her list of favorite foods... half these species of plants are extinct. Everything else... oh dear._

Celestia sighed, taking a bite of the salad as Rising poured himself a cup of tea. _Well, this only __succeeded in me finding out she thought the Thane of the Griffins was rather cute. She'll be interested to know the current one is nearly identical._ The Princess closed the book, and decided she'd return it to Luna later that day.

"I fear Luna's starting to get away from me, Sunny. It's no wonder she's not very happy lately. Even the food isn't quite up to par for her. It's all too sweet. She liked it best in the past, before we cultivated the modern strains. And this entire Sisterhooves Social has reminded me of one important thing."

"I barely know my sister any more!"

Luna paced around her chambers, followed by the gaze of the two pegasi guards. They sat to the side, playing tic-tac-toe to pass the time. Dust Devil, or really the pony formerly known as dust devil considering both gladly kept their demonic disguises as the uniform, looked at his coworker and friend.

"She's been worrying about that all night, and it's nearly noon. You think she's alright Easterly?"

"Dunno, Dusty. I mean, we tried telling her all we know about the Princess, but seeing as we're pretty new ourselves... the easiest thing to do would just be ask Celestia herself, wouldn't it?"

Luna groaned at the very suggestion. She turned to the two guards with a slight strain to her voice.

"Ask? I can't just ask her! She's my sister, I should just know these things. How would your sister feel if you had to ask what her favorite type of music was?"

"Well, considering she has a new favorite band every other week, it's fairly common practice to just ask in my home."

"I don't have a sister, but I do regularly have to ask my mom when her birthday is."

"WE SHANT ASK OUR SISTER SUCH TRIVIAL THINGS! IT IS DISGACEFUL THAT THOU EVEN SUGEGST IT!"

Luna winced almost as much as the guard did. They shook their heads until the ringing stopped. Luna blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but this is... frustrating to say the least. How could I possibly know so little about her? I'm not fit to be her sister if I don't know something so basic."

"What can I possibly do to prove I still love my sister?"

Rising Sun look at his Princess carefully, before beginning to laugh like a pony many years his junior. Celestia remained calm, though underneath she was rather annoyed her own confidant was laughing at her frustrations. After a moment, he calmed.

"My Princess, is that really what bothers you? That simply because you don't know or remember everything it means you don't love your sister? For shame, I thought you a wiser ruler than that. You need only go to her, hug her, and tell her once again how much you missed her. That should be enough."

Celestia gave a small chuckle, realizing her senselessness. _Of course. After all this time, all the letters of friendship and love, I forget something more important than favorite treats. _

"Thank you for bringing me back down to reality. I knew, years ago, you were a sensible and dependable stallion to help corral my more emotional moments."

"I thought it was because you said I had a nicely toned flank and a rugged handsome face."

"And you still do, but for now, sisterly love is top on my mind."

She kissed the unicorn's horn before she left to her sister's chambers. As he cleaned up the tea trolley, he heard the commotion as the sudden entry of one Princess surprised the other. There was a loud crash, and as he looked out the window, he saw Luna's guards fall past.

For an old stallion, he was quite speedy in getting up to the now ruined Princess' chambers. Stepping through the rubble, he found a dazed Celestia next to a cowering Luna.

"What in blazes happened here?"

Luna laughed nervously, looking guiltily to the whole in the wall.

"Well, I was rant- peacefully talking about something to my guards. She sneaked in, silently tiptoeing up. When I said "I just want to let Tia know I love her." She hugged me and said "I love you too Lulu"."

Rising Sun walked over to the devastated wall, a crowd of groundskeepers wondering where the pile of masonry had come from.

"And the hole is here because why exactly?"

"I was startled, and I shot off a bolt of magic... which hit her horn and was amplified.. and this happened. The sudden knock back well..."

Celestia's eyes rolled, and she mumbled something about sisterhood requiring constant work and love. Sunny merely shook his head sadly.

"Next time, warn a pony when you want to spread the love, My Princess."

…

I hope this chapter nets the same positive feedback the first one did. I never really get into the stride of stories until chapter 3, so expect me to be working out things, testing an idea here or there. I figured an adviser for Celestia, and giving the two Luna bodyguards some more attention, just to give them some development away from each other.

Though of course, there will be plenty of sisterly bondage in the future...

Wait, I didn't mean it like that!

Kyle


	3. Sisterly Bonding

Luna writhed on the ground, ropes biting into her legs. She would have been complaining, but another loop kept her mouth shut. A pitiful whimper escaped, much to the bemusement of her sister. Celestia tugged the rope with her teeth, finishing the knot. She stepped back to admire the image, as did the two pegasi guards and Rising Sun. Easterly turned to his friend, stifling a laugh.

"Well, this is an image I won't soon forget, what about you Dusty?"

"I wish I had a camera..."

Luna shot an angry glare that silenced them both. Celestia walked around her bound sister, with a look of professional satisfaction. Rising Sun looked up from a stopwatch.

"Record time, Your Highness. And you did it without any sort of magic, frankly I'd be impressed even with magical aid."

Celestia smiled softly down at her now struggling sister. Luna stopped wiggling, face red with humiliation and frustration. The Princess of the sun tapped horns with her sibling, a comforting gesture.

"Don't be upset there are witnesses. It wouldn't be as fun without the commentary. Now, Easterly, you're familiar with knots and ropes? As I recall, you grew up on the coast and your resume stated you had worked as a lookout on a trading vessel. Could you come inspect this yourself? I won't be content with the speed if it was done poorly."

The guard stepped forward, smiling sheepishly at the dark Princess before examining her restraints.

"Yup, everything looks pretty good, er, ma'am. I'll admit I know more about nautical knots than this sort of thing but by the looks of things it's done wonderfully. You don't seem to be cutting off circulation, yet it's snug enough it won't come loose with lots of jostling around."

Celestia nodded humbly. _Excellent. It would be such a shame if this was all done incorrectly. While his knowledge is in a different sort of knot, it's nevertheless encouraging he approves. _Dust Devil joined them in the closer inspection, much to Luna's chagrin.

"Oh, Princess, may I ask a question, er, besides this one?"

"I would never be so literal; ask away My Little Pony."

"Well, why are you doing this again? I mean, I know Princess Luna agreed in the first place, but this seems a bit... odd."

Celestia put a wing around the guard, drawing him to her side. He flushed, noting how unusually warm it was this close to Royalty. _Well, she is the Sun Princess, I guess she would be a bit warmer than your average pony._ Celestia gave a small laugh that sent a tingle down everyponys' spine.

"Why, it's sisterly love, Dust Devil. Admittedly, it is a rather new way for Royals to bond, but I'm sure there have been others who have done exactly this sort of thing. I believe Applejack, the Bearer of Honesty, admitted to doing this with her brother, and again later with her younger sister. So, there's precedent for this as an activity for siblings."

The loving gaze she gave Luna was returned with a groan of annoyance. Celestia clicked her tongue in disappointment, bowing her head to be eye to eye.

"Now, don't be too unhappy. You know you'll have your turn to do the same to me very soon. Now then, what is the last thing I have to do for this, Sunny?"

The elderly stallion looked through a book, lips moving as he squinted at the last few lines.

"Bugger these old eyes of mine, I can barely see the fine print any more. At least the diagrams are quite clear. Once you have her tied up, pin her down. And well... seems to be the end of what it outright TELLS you to do."

"Well, protocol is protocol."

Celestia laid across her sister, who grunted with the extra weight. Luna lay her head back along the ground, no longer caring. _If I have to suffer this indignity, I won't give her the satisfaction of making it seem like it's worth my reaction._

Her older sister frowned at this utter apathy. _So, she doesn't want to play along any more? We'll fix that... _Celestia giggled to herself, as she knew her sister's biggest weakness. Using magic, the older Princess grabbed a quill from across the room, making it's journey deliberately slow so all eyes fell upon it. Luna's face became frozen in a look of terror as it was drawn closer.

Luna wanted so very badly to scream. _No! Please! Anything but that! Keep it away, stop it, you know how much I hate that! This isn't funny any more Tia! I will not suffer this in front of the subjects!_ All that was vocalized were muffled pleas for mercy.

Celestia hovered the feather over Luna's cutie mark. She grinned broadly at her now horrified sister. The tip just barely grazed along the curve of the crescent moon. Luna's body shook, but she kept her voice down. Another stroke, and her breath came in a ragged sigh.

The two pegasi had dopey grins plastered to their faces. Sunny coughed and gave a wink to them. The males stood back to enjoy the show as the torture continued.

Celestia decided it was time to finally break her sister's will completely. The feather danced to the pale moon's right, in the darkness centered on her flank.

"Well, Lulu, how do you enjoy this? It's been such a long time since you've been touched this way, it must be quite overwhelming..."

Luna's eyes welled with tears, as the sensation proved to be too much. Laughter hissed out between her teeth, and she wiggled viciously, trying to escape. The assault continued despite the struggles, Celestia's own laughter mixing with her sister's.

"There we go! Little Luna loves to laugh, doesn't she?"

"Stopit-stopit-stopit! No more, I forfeit! I can't breath!"

Celestia stood up, letting Luna laugh more freely. All sense of Royal dignity was tossed out the window as the giggling devolved to a snorting laughter, before finally entering the final stage of silent gasping. Everypony burst out laughing at, though not cruelly, the poor Moon Princess.

When the feather was finally taken away, Luna was flushed with a mixture of joy and shame. When her legs were finally freed, she merely let them drop at her sides. The others stood around the still out of breath Luna, smiling at the confusion trying to both be blissful and angry at the same time.

Sitting up a few moments later, she turned her nose up at her companions.

"That was all terribly uncouth of you to do to me. That simply was not fair to have me tied up for so long for your own amusements. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Celestia nuzzled her sister, who tried to be strong, but ultimately returned the embrace.

"We didn't do it to be cruel, dear sister. It was all in good fun. And it was simply too tempting to stop with you so incapacitated."

Luna heaved a sigh, cocking an eyebrow at her older sister.

"Right, well, at least it's my turn to tie you up. We were suppose to be practicing hogtying, not tormenting me. Though I fail to understand why you wanted us to perform in a rodeo."

"Because, it is important we show love for all aspects of ponydom. Not just the ones that keep us nice and clean, looking pretty for certain feathery feline, or should it be a fuzzy flier?"

Luna growled as she took the lasso in her own teeth.

"That's it. I'm going to bind you so tightly they'll need to cut the ropes to get them off you!"

"Wouldn't be the first time. I've gone to some _interesting_ parties over the years."

There was a distinct "Pomf" sound and all eyes turned to Easterly, standing there with his wings wide open. He was crimson despite the illusion, as he tried to reign in his wings. Celestia was the only one who wasn't embarrassed for him. Indeed, she seemed rather flattered.

"Well, I suppose that's enough rope tricks for one day..."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily, voyeur or not!"

…

Was that comment last time a Freudian Slip, or Foreshadowing?

It was a bad joke that turned into this overly long one, heh.

Kyle

P.S. Does this count as clop? I know there are some out there who love this sort of thing...


End file.
